La cucaracha del supermercado
by Menta Vulturi
Summary: Hay una cajera del Supermercado que fastidia a los Cullen, ¿la matarán? ¿la ignoraran? Pasen a leer, mal summary.
1. La cucaracha ¡Asco!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a , sólo la trama es mía.

Summary: Durante el crecimiento de Nessie como bebé. A Nessie le encanta tomar leche revuelta con un poco de sangre, en el mercado una cajera se la pasa fastidiando a las Cullen y ofreciendose a los chicos Cullen, ¿Qué sucederá?

Nota: Holaaa volvi, el otro fic de LDA esta pausado por falta de imaginacion ;P.

El fic se me ocurrio cuando dormia XDD fue un sueño y pues me dieron ganas de escribirlo.

(Bella ya esta convertida aqui xD)

**Capitulo 1: Bella en el supermercado.**

Me encontraba revolviendo mi armario para ver como vestirme, me decidí por unos Pantalones color negro, zapatillas negras de tacón y una blusa negra con letras que decían ''Little Bad Girl''

Me puse Gloss rosado en los labios y dejé mis ojos naturales, mientras cogía mi bolso negro de D&G -cortesía de Alice- eche en el mi cartera, tarjetas de credito y un espejo.

Cogí mi coche Mini Cooper negro tambien (**N/A: No es gótica ni nada por el estilo, pero le  
se vestira de un sólo color para combinar XD**)

Puse música 'A quien le importa' - Thalia y cante de camino al supermercado.

Llegué y me estacioné en el primer espacio libre, entré por la gran puerta automatica, ganándome miradas lujuriosas de todos los hombres de ahi.

Ya me habia acostumbrado a mi belleza sobrenatural, aunque tuviera que lidiar con los morbosos que miraban de más.

Tomé un carrito y fuí a por la leche, y de paso le compré un cancionero para piano a Edward, le encantaba hacernos canciones y decidí comprarle el mas reciente de Debussy , a Esme le compré un vestido color café con botones y unas zapatillas de tacón a juego, a Alice un vestido color azul cielo y unas zapatillas de tacón un poco mas bajitas que las de Esme,  
a juego del vestido.

A Rose le compre unas zapatillas de taco de aguja color rojo y un vestido ajustado a juego.

Y yo me compre un vestido color azul electrico que me llegaria por lo menos a la mitad del muslo y zapatos a juego algo mas altas que las de Alice, pero mas bajas que las de Esme.

Me dirigí a pagar y una cajera me miraba como si quisiera matarme

_Como si pudiera hacerlo._ Pensé con ironía.

-Espero que haya encontrado todo lo que buscaba - dijo con sorna

-Por supuesto - dije con una sonrisa hipocrita

-Zorra - murmuro por lo bajo, aunque yo la escuche-

Cobro todo, aunque paso como 10 veces todas las cosas como queriendo que pagara de más, como si el dinero fuera problema.

-Son $100 dólares - dijo con malicia, sonreí burlona y le dí el dinero, al parecer se sorprendió.

Me entregó el cambio y puse las cosas en el carro de compra, en eso entró Emmett, ganandose muchos suspiros de parte de las féminas del Mercado.

Me acerque y me beso en la mejilla.

-Hermanitaaa - dijo mientras me daba sus habituales abrazos de oso - ya vamonos a casa que Nessie tiene hambre - dijo con un puchero

-Claro, ya pague todo, vamos - dije mientras agarraba el carrito.

-Oye esa cajera te mira como si fueras una cucaracha - rió.

-Eso lo será ella - dije entra dientes, entonces Emm me paso el brazo por los hombros y me abrazó.

No comprendi por que, hasta que vi que la cucaracha aquella se ponia roja de furia y  
refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

Fuimos a casa y conte lo sucedido, Emmett se reia a mas no poder de las reacciones de la cucaracha.

**Fin del primer capitulo **

**Hola este fic se me ocurrio, no podia dormir ayer y se me ocurrio esto XD**

**Review? C:**


	2. Cucarachaaa la cucarachaa

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a , sólo la trama es mía.

Summary: Durante el crecimiento de Nessie como bebé. A Nessie le encanta tomar leche revuelta con un poco de sangre, en el mercado una cajera se la pasa fastidiando a las Cullen y ofreciendose a los chicos Cullen, ¿Qué sucederá?

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella POV**

**(Dos semanas despues)**

Hoy Edward me acompañaria al mercado, pues Nessie se acabo los 4 litros de leche en 2 semanas, y queria deslumbrar a esa cucaracha.

Revolvi denuevo mi armario, me puse unos jeans desgastados, una camisa vaquera color azul cielo con blanco y unas zapatillas de tacon de 7.5 cm color blanco.

Me puse sombra de ojos azul claro y gloss transparente, cepillé mi cabello y le puse una  
peineta color blanca.

-Lista - murmure frente al espejo.

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Edward, subimos al Volvo y partimos al Supermercado.

Cuando llegamos, aparcamos el Volvo y entramos, muchos hombres me miraron relamiendose los labios y las femeninas miraban a Edward como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Ed me tomo de la cintura acercandome lo ms posible a el, cogio el carrito y fuimos por la leche de 4 litros para Ness, y unas cuantas golosinas para ella, y tambien un biberón porque  
Nessie habia roto el suyo.

Llegamos a la caja, ahi estaba la cajera estupida mirando a Edward comiendoselo con la mirada.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Jacinta - reprimi una carcajada, era el nombre mas estupido del mundo - encontro todo lo que buscaba? - dijo mientras batia las pestañas, pero parecia que le habia entrado algo en el ojo.

-Si - siseó mi esposo entre dientes, de seguro algo en sus pensamientos no le agradó.

-Son $20 € - le dijo mientras yo soltaba una risita -Gracias por su compra - dijo cuando Ed le pago y saliamos.

-Estupida cucaracha - gruño Edward entre dientes - Ya veo por que te fastidia.

-Que leiste en sus pensamientos? - le pregunte mientras acariciaba su brazo.

-Cosas como ''Cuando vuelvas me pondre mi mejor escote y minifalda a ver si dejas a la putita esa'' Y '' Estoy segura que esa no es nada para el ''

La cara de Edward era de ¬¬

**Termina Capi. 2**

**Helou Papitas Humanas, lo siento pero esqe tengo gripa, y ademas mi perra tuvo perritos y debo cuidarlos . y son 10 muy chillones.**

**Raza: Pitbulls, si viven en Los Cabos Baja California Sur avisenme por PM :D Son muy tiernos y si les interesa me agregan al Face: Reneesmee FamiliaedCullen y ahi subo fotos cuando abran sus ojitos :D**

**Nos leemos.**

**~ Belly ~**


	3. ¡ Tadaa !

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a , sólo la trama es mía.

Summary: Durante el crecimiento de Nessie como bebé. A Nessie le encanta tomar leche revuelta con un poco de sangre, en el mercado una cajera se la pasa fastidiando a las Cullen y ofreciendose a los chicos Cullen, ¿Qué sucederá?

**Capitulo 3**

**Nessie POV**

Me encanta tomar mamilas con leche y sangre, sabe muy rico, hoy mami y papi fueron a comprarme mas leche :D

Fui a mi habitacion, me coloque mis audifonos y puse musica mientras esperaba, estaba sonando 'A quien le importa' - Thalía

Me encantaba la música, como a mi padre, y habia aprendido a tocar el piano.

**Bella POV**

Por fin llegamos a casa, le dimos las golosinas y la mamila de sangre con leche y a dormir.

Edward estaba tenso, decidi llevarlo a la cabaña que nos regalaron por mi transformacion, ahi lo hicimos como conejos toda la noche.

**Fin capitulo 3.**

**Hola pervertidas mias XD no no habra lemmon, ( por mas que quisiera ) sólo lenguaje y a lo mejor lemmon, pero sera apenas un toquecito, nada de el tipico pervertido XD**

**Nos leemos ~ Belly ~**


End file.
